


1000 Years.

by AlyxJamieRae



Series: Time Can't Heal All Wounds [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Pain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae





	1000 Years.

_Carmilla had been watching Laura her whole life, since the night she walked away from her. That's how Carmilla knew that Laura was dying. That's how Carmilla knew that Laura was in the hospital and had no one there for her. That's how Carmilla made the decision to break the one rule she had been following for seventy two years. She had to see Laura, she had to let Laura see her, let Laura know that she wasn't alone. She had to let Laura know that she had never been alone._

_Carmilla slipped into the hospital undetected. She made her way to where she knew Laura was, floor three, room seven. It almost made her laugh when she got to the door to see the number 3/07. Slowly, she pushed the door open. No one else was there, no nurses, just Laura. She made her way to the end of Laura's bed and just watched her sleeping, that had always been her favorite thing to do.  
_

_After about half an hour, Laura woke up. She blinked her eyes a few times, not truly believing what she was seeing. Carmilla couldn't be at the end of her bed, watching her. Tears sprang to Laura's eyes. This was a cruel joke her mind was playing on her, showing her the one person she had been looking for her whole life. She let the tears fall silently down her face. Carmilla just sat there and watched Laura, she didn't know if she had the right to comfort her or not.  
_

_Cautiously, Carmilla rose to her feet and moved to sit in the chair beside Laura's bed. She gently took her hand, she ran her thumb gently over the back of Laura's hand and looked up at her face. Laura watched intensely at Carmilla, she was beginning to believe that maybe she wasn't a figment of her old dying mind, and was actually sat there. "Carm.." Her voice was weak and even to her own ears sounded frail.  
_

_Carmilla smiled softly at Laura. "Hi Creampuff." Laura noted how Carmilla hadn't changed, she was still the same. "I always knew you were stubborn, but not this stubborn." Laura frowned as she looked at Carmilla, not entirely sure what she was on about. "You spent your life alone, why?" Carmilla shook her head as she looked at Laura, she had a feeling she knew what the answer would be._

_Laura slowly sat up as best she could, she shuffled over and patted the side of her bed. Carmilla moved to sit in the spot Laura had patted. "There was never anyone worth spending my life with Carm. Not since you left it. We were supposed to spend my life together, no one could compare to you." Laura gave a slight shrug. "Plus, no one wanted to spend time with the crazy who was hell bent on finding someone."  
_

_Carmilla sighed softly and kissed the back of Laura's hand. "I left Laura, so you could have a normal life, so you could find some nice girl and start a family, yet here you are, and there's no one around." Carmilla frowned. "I'm sorry Laura." Laura laughed at Carmilla and smiled at her._

_"I don't care that I didn't do that Carmilla. There's only one person I wanted to be with me and your here now. Slightly later than I had hoped, I don't think I have all that much life left in me, but your here now and that's all that matter's to me." Laura blinked as her eyes felt heavy. "Your here."  
_

_Carmilla gently tucked a strand of Laura's hair behind her ear. "Yeah Creampuff, I'm here now." She placed a kiss to Laura's forehead. "Your tired, sleep, I'll still be here, you have my word." Laura nodded slightly and closed her eyes. Carmilla smiled at her, she was still as beautiful as the day she had first met Laura.  
_

_After a moment, Carmilla began to sing an old song that had always reminded her of Laura. The soft words of '1000 Years.' by Bleu drifted into the world. When she had first hear the song, she had thought it must have been written for her and Laura, because she knew, that no matter how old she lived to be, she would always love Laura. Laura's breathing evened out and Carmilla knew she was asleep, but still she continued to sing, she could hear Laura's heart and knew that Laura was right, she didn't have much longer left, her heart was weak and working over time to keep Laura alive. She wondered for a moment if she was holding out for the chance to see Carmilla again.  
_

_As Carmilla came to the end of the song, she could hear Laura's heart slow down, still it stopped completely. She could hear the machine beside her signal what she knew had happened. She strained her ears to hear for the nurses and knew she only had a few moments before they got to the room. She kissed Laura softly before standing up. "I love you Laura, I'm sorry I couldn't be the person you deserved." With tears filling her eyes, she managed to get out of the room before anyone noticed she was there.  
_

_-0-  
_

_There was one grave that was as new as the day it had been placed there. No matter how many years had passed, it still shone and the words could still be read clearly. It had been almost six hundred years since Laura Hollis had died, yet anyone would think she had died yesterday. The legend had started around fifty years after Laura's death. Legend said that there was a young girl who kept Laura's grave looking new.  
_

_No one had ever seen her, not since Laura had died. But they all knew who she was, nurses at the hospital that Laura had died in described a young looking girl, with dark hair and had eyes beyond her years. They had heard Laura calling her Carmilla.  
_

_Carmilla._  
And so the legend started. There were many versions, some said that Carmilla was her guardian angel, never aging and always looking over Laura. Those that had known Laura in life, had said Carmilla was Laura's lost love, the girl she spent her life looking for only to find her in her last moments. Some said that Carmilla was a vampire that had been sent to look over Laura.   


_No matter what version she heard though, one thing always stayed the same. They were in love and Carmilla would never leave Laura's side. Carmilla liked that, she listened to every version of their legend and told every one to Laura.  
_

_Carmilla made her way to Laura's grave, a smile on her lips. She lay down in silence beside the grave and looked up to the stars. "Six hundred years and your still the only girl I love Cupcake."  
_


End file.
